1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an illuminating system providing multiple beams of light using one end of a bundle of optical fibers for each beam, while exposing the other ends of the bundles to a high intensity light source. More particularly, an elongated hollow housing has a plurality of longitudinally spaced openings in each of which the end of a optical fiber bundle is fixed.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,008, Keller et al., entitled: "Multiple Light Transmission from a Single Light Source", discloses a mounting structure which is connected to a light bulb reflector in which multiple optical fibers are mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,249, Treace, entitled: "Illuminating Means for Operating Microscope", discloses the use of light carried by a fiber optic light guide to provide the illumination for a microscope.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,926, Heitman et al., entitled: "Fiber Optic Illuminating Assembly", discloses fiber optic bundles having one end adjacent to a light and the individual fiber other ends cut at various lengths to provide a plurality of point light sources.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,070, Chiu, entitled: "Adjustable Ring Light", discloses a circular housing having circumferentially spaced beams of light which converge. The beams may be emitted by ends of bundles of optical fibers and the point of convergency is movable along an axis.
Although all the foregoing patents disclose various fiber optics arrangements, none of them disclose a light bar structure for providing longitudinally spaced light beams which is readily modified to provide any desired number of such beams. Such a light bar is particularly useful in illuminating display cases so that separate items can be spotlighted and for decorative effects.